


“… cuida de ese gatito tonto por mí, Alya”

by Arisu_ArtnFics



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 10:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14768142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arisu_ArtnFics/pseuds/Arisu_ArtnFics
Summary: Un akuma estaba causando mucha destrucción y Marinette no puede transformarse, pero parece ser que no tendrá otra opción que transformarse y salvar el día.





	“… cuida de ese gatito tonto por mí, Alya”

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [“…take care of that dumb kitty for me Alya”](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/384003) by beepsiart. 



Ella estaba corriendo con Alya y el resto de la clase lejos de esta. Uno a uno se separaron el uno del otro por las diferentes explosiones que sucedieron cerca, en su mayoría han sido solo algo en su camino haciendo que el grupo se divida de a pocos. Todo eso le permitió a Marinette estar sola con Alya, incluso Nino, quién estaba tan cerca, tratando duramente de no quedarse atrás, se separó gracias a la última explosión. Marinette estaba deseando ligeramente que le tocara perderse del grupo, pero su responsabilidad como presidenta de la clase no le permitió la oportunidad que estaba esperando desde que apareció el akuma.

Ahora, ella estaba más que dispuesta a encontrar la oportunidad correcta, de irse y ayudar a su compañero, Chat Noir, que ya estaba allí. Chat había llegado  no tan después del akuma, Marinette estaba contenta por ello. Él fue quien a estado ayudando a todos los que dejaron atrás para llegar a un lugar mejor. Ahora, fue su turno de obtener ayuda por Chat; pero sucedió lo inesperado, explotó en este momento, allí mismo. Chat recibió el golpe, él los ayudó, como siempre, se había puesto en frente de ella para salvarla, incluso cuando él no sabía que era ella, su amada Ladybug.

Incluso con la ayuda de Chat esta vez estaban en mal estado, estaba herida pero no tan mal como su amado gatito. Podía escuchar el dolor en su compañero y el miedo de su mejor amiga que estaba cuidando de él, era una de las pocas cosas que Alya quería hacer, como gracias por salvarlos. Incluso sabiendo que no era necesario un agradecimiento, siempre los salvarían, ellos son héroes después de todo. Siempre salvarán el día.

Ahora, en medio de la gran destrucción que el akuma había causado, ella se estaba poniendo de pie. “¿Marinette?” le preguntó Alya, ella no solo preguntaba sino que la llamaba para que se detuviera. “No te preocupes, todo va a estar bien” fue la respuesta de Marinette después de llamarla varias veces, incluso así Alya se preocupaba más y seguía llamándola después de ver que se estaba alejando. Ahora, incluso la preocupación de Chat se estaba empezando a notar pero no podía decir mucho o nada en absoluto.

Y luego, lo que ninguno esperaba que sucediera, sucedió “Tikki transformame” oyeron que Marinette dijo, Alya no lo entendió primero, Chat solo lo miró boquiabierto, él sí sabía lo que estaba sucediendo. Una vez allí estaba Ladybug parada donde antes Marinette estaba,  Alya entendió y todas sus preocupaciones murieron. La sorpresa de Chat también muere, reemplazada con felicidad. “… cuida de ese gatito tonto por mí, Alya” fue lo último que les dijo antes de desaparecer en la batalla. Una pelea que no tardó mucho tiempo después, porque Ladybug tenía a sus mejores amigos que salvar y estaba muy fastidiada con el akuma que dejó a sus amigos en ese estado.

Una vez que logró salvar el día, una vez más se reunieron para una última revelación ese día, y una larga conversación. Pero esa es una historia para otro día. Otro día, después de que Alya y el resto de sus compañeros estuvieran bien. Porque fiel a sus palabras, todo resultó estar bien.  
  
El Fin  


End file.
